a TAWNICO storyThe Perfect Guy
by Texasgrl16
Summary: Tawni wants to find the perfect guy! But she is finding out that he may be right under her nose the whole time! She is also starting to show feeling for Nico! Does Nico feel the same way? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : This is my very first Fanfic story, tell me what you think! ( constructive criticism is welcomed but give me a break since im not really a writer, im a artist/photographer/musician at heart but with a hopefully good idea :) **P.S: This story is dedicated to my new friend DMLVT6963, and to all the Sonny with a Chance Fans! ( By the way I will try to add in some Channy for DMLVT6963, but I don't know how I will yet, but I will try my best!) :) **

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters..But I wish I did! **_

Also this is a Tawnico story, I am a huge fan of Channy but I thought I would do Tawnico since there are so few stories for them.( I do not know why.. They are so cute!) Anyways! Enjoy!

* Chapter 1*

Rehearsals just ended and everyone was hanging out in the prop house..Zora was in the air vents,

Grady was eating a leftover Meatball Monday sandwich, Nico was reading a magazine, but was actually looking at a picture of Tawni he taped inside of it, and Sonny was arguing with Chad on the phone.

* **Tawni's Pov***

_*** Sigh* . " **_**Im tired or being alone "** **Tawni quietly said to herself, thinking of when she last had a boyfriend **(_ which was ..How long ago? a year maybe...I've been single FOREVER..How can someone as pretty as ME be alone?.. I will probably STILL be single when Sonny and Chad finally admit that they like each other and get together_, _and who knows how LONG that's going to take...... when they still have those stupid Fine ,Fine ,Good ,Good, arguments...._ _that are basically Pointless..I need to find the Perfect guy for me..someone who understands me and will protect me........but I also need someone who definitely knows how to dress well and knows about hair products because I do NOT want to be with a slob ,dirty guy..(shutter).....Someone who is handsome and would sweep me off my feet..and..what was I ..saying? I don't know...... but I have recently felt weird when I come near Nico all of a sudden, I do not know why though.. maybe I had a stomach ache or something ...but why do I have it only when im near him and-)_ **Tawni was distracted from her thoughts when she realized everyone was gone. " Where did everyone go?" Tawni said. "Great, now im single AND alone....Wait what's this?**" Tawni found a note with her name on it in Nico's handwriting. _" Hey, You were thinking about something so much I didn't want to disturb you..your eyes where glazed over and everything for about 10 minutes.. but when Sonny stormed out because of Chad, and when Grady finished his sandwich and left to watch a movie about a -well I don't know I wasn't paying attention-, and Zora left saying she was going to some " Prank Contest" , I thought I would leave you this note, and if you want to you can call me and we can do something since you might get lonely, and I would pick you up in the parking lot if you want me too, in case you need a ride or..I don't know I just don't want to leave you.. alone. When you read this come call me.. From Nico." _**"Wow! That was so sweet ! I better call him"** **she said, dialing his number on her phone. "Hey Nico thank you for the note, so can you pick me up...im up for anything.." *** 10 minutes later, Tawni is in Nico's car *

" **Thank you Nico for driving me to..wait where are we going again?"** "It's a surprise" he said and winked at her. Which made Tawni's stomach act up for the billionth time that day..(_I hope this stomach fluttery thing goes away fast because I don't think I can take it much longer)_. Then about 30 minutes later of complete silence, Tawni thought (_wow..I have never noticed that Nico has such perfect ..dark.. and smooth skin. and how the sun shining on him looks absolutely amazing and... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Nico is just my friend right? ._

*Yeah I know, it's short but I will try to update soon! I will add Nico's Pov in the next chapter also!* **Read and Review please!* And tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors Note: Hey everyone! Yeah im so sorry its been like a **couple of months** or more since I updated. Life is hectic, what can I say, and school right now is SO hard and well.. my computer got a virus on it and I wasn't able to use it till now so yeah! I hope you all enjoy this and I will _**Try to add Channy in SOON**_. But right now its all about Tawnico...

_*** By the way only one person reviewed! ( thank you **_**DMLVT6963 for your support)**_** How else am I supposed to know if anyone likes my story? WELL at least try to, otherwise I will think know one likes it!* no hard feeling or anything***_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters .But I wish I did!**_

* **THE PLAN***

***Nico's Pov***

**At the end of Rehearsals today, I was looking through a magazine, trying to block out** **the sound of Sonny's daily** "_**Fine, Fine, Good, Good**_" **argument with Chad on the** **phone**, (.._Even I know that they secretly like arguing with each other, like its some weird flirting_ _thing and that they both love each other__**. **__IT'S SO OBVIOUS!_) **Anyway, I quickly** **opened it to the middle and looked at a the secret picture of Tawni that I taped in earlier, because when I am feeling sad, I look at a picture of her and I feel better.** (_Like im cheered up_ _or something. I guess seeing Tawni's smile makes me feel good, I don't know. Don't ask_.) **Even when im not sad, and when I get the new **_TEEN WEEKLY _**magazine, I get a picture of Tawni and I tape it in the back, where no one will see it cause' normally that's where they have** **the pictures of the** **Mackenzie Falls Cast and Chad Dylan Pooper, ****who you know we all** **hate** ( _well MOST of us that is_…*cough*cough* _Sonny_.)** I've kind of made it some sort of ritual I do now, like** **a habit. It's kind of weird, and I think its similar to someone who puts pictures of one person all in their locker, except I don't had a locker because we have school at the studio so…and (**_I hope nobody notices it ,if they do they would ask " why is a picture of Tawni in the back of this magazine?" Then by everyone finding out=doom for me...)… (I can't stop thinking about Tawni… I love …I Love the way she cares about Sonny… but then tries to hide it, and I love it when her eyes light up when she gets a new Moco Coco Moco lipstick and… I love her smile...and everything else. Its been REALLY HARD hiding it all from everyone...I need to make a plan.. ) _**I peeked from behind the magazine and noticed that Tawni was sitting on the couch, filing her nails, and then I watched her closely, because she looked like she was thinking about something pretty hard because it looked like she staring at nothing in particular **_( I wonder what she's thinking about...)_**Her eyes glazed over, and Sonny stormed out saying "**_STUPID CHAD!! "_** and Grady briefly said something about how he was going to see a movie... **(_What did he say? hmm..)_** "**Yeah, ok Grady... ....have fun!**" I said to him as he left. ( **_**maybe I should ask her out.. ) **_**I started to think of a plan for Tawni and me, so I wasn't really paying attention. ** **So a couple of minutes later, when Zora ran out, saying she was going to a prank contest or something, was when I realized that it was just me and Tawni left, and I had to get going and set my plan into action, and Luckily, Tawni was still in her little trance and I didn't want to disturb her, and I did NOT want to make some excuse to get outta there without driving her home,( but the gentlemen part of me would have to say yes if she needed a ride) but that would ruin everything, **_( besides I have to get ready and make a few calls first _**..** _I'll make her a note ...) _**and then I left thinking **_(I hope she doesn't suspect anything.. )._**By the time she called me, and I picked her up, I already had my plan all set and ready to go.**

**( **_First I will drive her to the beach, and we would walk together and do whatever, then I would point at the sky she would look up and see " Tawni + Nico, together forever" she'll be surprised and then I would show her this picnic I had this restaurant make ( to make it feel fancy, Tawni likes anything fancy) with a table and candles_ and_everything and have__a romantic dinner. And Lastly, while someone is playing violin, I will take her in my__arms and we would dance._**. .**_Yeah, I hope this works..)_

_**: ) SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU LIKE IT? I hope so :) REVIEW PLEASE!! *************************************************************_

_**The next Chapter is the surprise date and in Tawni's Pov. Watch the Sparks ignite! **_

_**OH and I will try to update sometime this week or next week. My birthday is next weekend and I will be busy this week. I WILL TRY. But just to let you know it will not take me MONTHS to update. So you are covered there. And thank you **_**DMLVT6963, for reviewing! :D.*********************************************************


End file.
